Axel and Larxene's wonderful life
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: takes place 3 years after the age of hearts. Axel and Larxene are now married and decide on something very serious. Should they have two children or three?
1. A new life begins

**Hello my friends. I have a treat for you. A story that takes place 3 years after the first story. This is...Axel and Larxene's wonderful life.**

It was 3 years ago when Axel had been in the biggest fight of his life. After all that was over, everyone settled down and found peace. Axel and larxene had bought a mansion in Twilight town. It was located just beyond the woods. As Axel last recalled, this was were he confronted Xion. Axel and Larxene had lived there for 3 months now. It was peaceful. the bedrooms were bigger than they imagined, The courtyard was absolutely beautiful, and the house even had it's own Library. The Library was where Axel usually found Larxene. Today was one of those days where she would isolate herself in there for hours. Axel walked in and looked around, the floor was covered in books.

"Hey bookworm, what happened in here?" Axel asked.

"Hey honey, I was just...reading up on somethings." Larxene replied.

"Oh?...what things?" Axel asked as he walked over to her. larxene looked him in the eyes and kissed him on the cheek. Axel smiled. Larxene went back to her ready session. Axel couldn't help but notice that she was reading about child birth. Axel looked puzzeled. "hey larx, why are you reading about that?" larxene looked at Axel and smiled.

"you really want to know?" Larxene replied, sticking out her tounge.

"Yes, come on and tell me babe." Axel replied.

Larxene got up and grabed both of his hands. She inhaled and exhaled once. "Axel honey, i don't want to sound forward but," larxene paused for a second and looked at her feet. "honey? Have you ever thought about...having children?" Axel's eyes grew wide. he smiled at her again and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh...I uh hehe...wow Larx. Well...kinda...I guess." Axel replied nervously.

Suddenly, the door bell rang. Axel rushed down stairs to answer it. He opened the door and there stood Roxas, Namine and Zexion. Axel brought them in and made them tea. "So what brings you guys here today?" Axel asked curiously. Roxas took Namine's hand.

"Well... we came here to tell you some news." roxas replied, nodding at namine.

"me and Roxas are together know." Namine took over.

Axel's smile stretched all the way across his face. Larxene came in just in time and heared the news. She wrapped her arms around Namine and squealed. "OMG NAMINE I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Larxene screamed. Namine laughed and started jumping up and down with her. Axel, Roxas and Zexion just watched and laughed. Suddenly, larxene remembered her talk with Axel. She sat next to Roxas and Zexion.

"Axel and I have news too." Larxene said.

"Oh how wonderful, tell us please Larxene." Zexion replied.

Only one thing popped into Axel's mind. "Oh no." Larxene looked at Zexion, she took his hand. "Axel and I are going to have children." She announced. Namine screamed her head off and hugged Larxene tightly. Axel was slouched in his seat. roxas looked at his watch, it was almost 2:30 pm. He got up and tapped Namine on her shoulders. She looked at him and he pointed to his watch again.

"Namine, you need to meet up with Hayner, Pence and Olette remember? We are going to the movies." Roxas reminded.

Namine nodded and grabbed Zexion. "Well Larxene, we gotta run. I'll see you guys around." Namine said as she, Roxas and Zexion left the building. Axel and Larxene got bored and went to their bedroom to watch Television. Axel was watching his favorite show while Larxene was reading her book. One particullar sentence caught her eye. It taked about how the couple must have something called intercourse in order to have a child. She read the whole page that was mainly about that topic. She knew what she had to do. She looked over at Axel and saw that he was fast asleep. She then looked at her alarm clock, It was 10:09 pm. She tried to get some sleep herself, but she was deep in thought. Would Axel ever go through with this? After all, he did seem nervous when she bought up the topic. But she would deal with that bridge when she came to it. the sun was rising and the birds were singing. A new day had begun. Larxene woke up to the smell of bacon. She also noticed that Axel was gone. She got up and followed the smell towards the kitchen. When she entered she saw Axel cooking breaking.

"Well well well, this is quite the surprise." larxene said.

"oh, good morning Larxene. I thought I'd make you breakfest." Axel replied.

Larxene walked over and kissed him on the cheek. "thank you honey, that so sweet of you." Larxene thanked. She grabbed a seat a the table and waited for her food. Axel put eggs, ham and bacon on the a plate and gave it to Larxene. "Hey honey, I've been thinking." Larxene stopped eating and smiled.

"That's a first. Hehehehe" She snickered.

"Cut it out you jokester. Anyway, I've been thinking. I guess it would be okay if we had children." Axel replied.

Larxene almost choked on her bacon. She looked at Axel with huge eyes. he smiled at her and stuck his tounge out at her. She got up and hugged Axel tightly. Man...was she emotional. "Oh my gosh, thank you honey thankyouthankyouthankyou." She said really really fast. She ran up stairs and that was the last Axel saw of her. for the say. Axel was getting bored so he decided to go out and hang with Marluxia and Xigbar. He grabbed his jacket and called Larxene.

"LARXENE, I'M GOING OUT FOR A WHILE!" He shouted so Larxene could hear him.

"OK HONEY!" She opened the door and yelled back.

Axel walked out and through the mansion gates. He looked back at the mansion. he could see Larxene doing something in the window but he couldn't make out what she was doing. He shrugged it off and continued to walk to traverse town. He met up with marluxia and Xigbar at the clock tower. "You know Axel this was a great idea to come here. I can see my green house from here." Marluxia said. Xigbar and Axel looked at him with confusion. "What...I can't have my own greenhouse but yet Axel gets to have his own mansion and Xigbar get's to have his own shooting range?" Axel and Xigbar looked at each other. They shrugged and continue to look out towards the city. It was night time and when the city lights came on, the scene was ever so beautiful. Axel looked at his watch, it was time for him to head home.

"Well guys...it's been real but I got to get back home. I'll see you tomorrow." Axel said and disappeared via portal. He appeared in front of the mansion gates and went inside. He thought about what larxene was doing earlier wheen he saw her in the window. he opened the door to his bedroom and saw Larxene laying in bed.

"Oh hey Larx. What did you do today."

"I was getting ready honey." Larxene replied seductively.

Axel was confused a little. Then he saw what she was talking about. Larxene got up and pushed the covers off her. "Oh...my...Larxene..wo-wow." Axel stuttered. Larxene wasn't wearing any clothes. She was naked. Axel was about to pass out, he couldn't believe was he was seeing. larxene walked over and pulled him onto their bed. She purred at him like a cat.

"Believe it hotty, you just hit the jackpot." larxene said, licking her lips.

"Oh...I know hehehe." Axel laughed.

**Well this is a great start for my new story. there may have been a little itty bitty nudity scene in it but you know. I was just starting up for the next chapter.**


	2. The reveal

**We now return to...Axel and Larxen's wonderful life.**

Again, Larxene had awaken to the smell of bacon. She knew Axel was cooking breakfest for her again. She got out of bed and walked down stairs. She walked into the kitchen and saw not only Axel, but Roxas too.

"Good morning Roxas." She yawned.

"Good morning Larxe-" Roxas stopped and dropped his jaw.

Axel looked over at Larxene and his draw dropped too. For a moment, she looked confused. "Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked. Axel and Roxas said nothing and continued to stare. Larxene looked down and saw why they were staring. She was completely naked in front of them. Her eyes widened with horror and she screamed. Fatser than a speeding bullet, she ran upstairs to her room. Axel and Roxas looked at each other.

"Well...that was...uh...wow dude your wife is one hell of a super model." Roxas commented.

"Shut up kiddo." Axel replied, putting Roxas in a headlock.

Larxene came back down to the kitchen. This time she was wearing a black t-shirt with a flame design in the center, red sweatpants with flaming skulls desings at the bottom and sandals. Axel was puzzeld a bit. Larxene looked at him and smiled. "What do you think honey? I got bought for em' just for you." She said, winking at Axel. Axel walked over to her and kissed her. Roxas looked away in disgust.

"Oh sick. hehehe" He teased.

"Say what you want kiddo, this is what you and Namine will be doing when two get married." Axel replied, cuddling larxene.

Roxas shrugged and continued to eat his eggs. Larxene joined Roxas at the table and ate her plate too. "Ya know, making breakfest every morning isn't so bad. In fact...I like it." Axel said, flipping his pancakes in the air. Larxene and Roxas clapped as he performed his trick.

"I never knew you were quite the chef Ax." Roxas commented.

"Neither did I actually." Axel replied, scratching the back of his head.

Suddenly, Larxene jumped from her chair and rushed staright towards the bathroom. Axel and Roxas looked at each other and decided to follow. They reached the bathroom and all they heard was the sound vomiting and the toilet flushing. Larxene came out and and looked green. Axel walked over to her and examined her face. "Dammit Axel, what did you put in those pancakes?" Larxene cursed.

"Nothing much, just milk and butter. Why?" Axel replied.

"Ugh...I dont feel good. I'm gonna' kill YOU!"

"Woah Larxene calm down." Roxas said.

Larxene gave Roxas the look and Roxas immediately ran towards the exits. "BYE AXEL, SEE YOU TOMORROW!" He said and closed the door behind him. Larxene then gave Axel the look. He back away slowly then ran for his life. Larxene was flabbergasted. She immdiately began to chase Axel.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FLAME HEADED BAFOON!" She yelled while throwing several books at Axel.

"LARXENE I SWEAR, I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Axel yelled back.

Larxene cornered Axel in their bedroom. He was huddled up againt's the wall. Larxene grabbed him by his shirt. She was about to smack the hell out of him. Axel closed his eyes and waited for her to bring the pain. Suddenly, Axel heared Larxene moan. She began to turn green again. Axel's eyes widened, the unthinkable happened. Larxene vomited all over Axel face. She back away from him and laughed. Axel got up and walked to the bathroom. Larxene waited thirteen minutes for him to get out. When he did, Larxene gave him a new pair of clothes. "You know, you did deserve it." Larxene teased. Axel crossed his arms.

"Larx I already told you. My pancakes aren't the reason you got sick." Axel replied.

"Well how do I know THAT Axel dear?"

"Larxene you've eaten my pancakes before and not once have you gotten sick." Axel replied.

"EXCEPT NOW YOU IDIOT! IT MUST HAVE BEEN THE DAMN MILK!" Larxene yelled.

Axel walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the milk carton from the refrigerator. He walked up to Larxene and handed it to her. "Read the expiration date Larxene, the milk doesn't expire until January 23. It's the middle of freakin November." Axel reminded. Larxene's face turned pink. She was embarrassed.

"Oh...I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to accuse you like that." Larxene apologized, lowering her head.

"It's ok Larx, I forgive ya. I wonder though, what made you sick like that?" Axel wondered.

Larxene and Axel walked back to their bedroom and got ready for bedroom. Suddenly, Larxene stopped Axel and grabbed hold of his arm. "Hey honey bunch, I'm still hungry. Can you stop by town and grab me those twilight vanilla pretzel cookies I like so much. pweeeeaaase with a chewwy on top. Larxene begged in her usual baby voice. Axel slapped his forehead and smiled at her.

"Oh all right. But only because I love it when you do the baby voice." He said and walked towards the front door.

"Remember I want the vanilla ones, not those nasty chocolate one." Larxene replied.

* * *

><p><strong>TWILIGHT TOWN DISTRICT.<strong>

"Man, I wonder where these pretzel things could be." Axel said to himself.

There were many stores open this night. One particullar store caught his eye. Lexaeus's Bakery of Wonderful Delights. That was the name of the bakery Lexeaus owned. Axel had a feeling that what he could be looking for was inside this particullar bakery. He walked into the bakery. The smell of bread smacked him in the face. The place itself was huge. The whole inside was panted blue and grey and had moon and sun designs carved into the walls. "Damn Lexaeus. No wonder Larxene always comes here." Axel said to himself. Suddenly, he spotted Lexaeus putting something in the oven and walked over towards him. Lexaeus looked up and waved at him.

"Hello Axel. It has been quite a while since I last saw you." Lexaeus said.

"Yeah. Well we DID invite you to the wedding but...hehehe." Axel replied.

"Oh yes, sorry about that, I had to attend a baking convention that day." Lexaeus added. There was a loup beep coming from the oven. "Wait a minute Axel, come back here for a minute I want you to test something for me." Axel walked behind the counter.

"What is it Lexy?" Axel jokingly asked.

"Hold on, let me get them out of the oven." Lexaeus replied.

He opened the oven and reached for a pan containing five pastries. "I want you to try these. There my newest creations. I call them...Vanilla fillings." Axel took one, it was indeed a pretzel. But it was soft. He too a bite and his taste buds were in heaven.

"WOW LEX. WHA...WHAT'S IN THESE!" Axel yelled.

"Im glad you asked." Lexaeus replied.

Axel took another pretzel. "See I came up with my own ingrediant," Lexaeus said. "I chose to use soft pretzels and put vanilla cream filling along with sprinkles and a pinch of cinnamon INSIDE the pretzel." Axel pulled immediately pulled out his wallet.

"Lexaeus, Larxene would absolutely love these. How much are they?" Axel asked, literally shoving the money in Lexaeus face.

"Uh...it's ok my friend. It's on the house." Lexaeus replied.

Axel's smile stretched all the way from one ear to the other. "WOW THANK'S LEX!" Axel exclaimed. he then patted lexaeus on the back and ran out the shop.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Back at the mansion<span>**

"HEY HONEY I'M HOME!" Axel yelled.

"YAY YAY YAY!" Larxene screamed, running down the stairs.

She began jumping up and down with glee. Axel had a WTF look on his face. "Um...Larx are you feeling ok today?" Axel asked.

"Yes honey bunny I'm fi-wait a minute...THESE AREN'T THE PRETZELS I WANTED DAMMIT!" Larxene yelled furiously.

"Wait...WAIT LARXENE, before you kill me...can you atleast taste them? Pretty please with a dusk on top." Axel pleaded.

Larxene's eyes said only one thing. "Kill Axel." Axel backed away as an infuriated Larxene started stomping towards him. He started to sweat nervously. Larxene cracked her knuckles and smiled devilishly. "Maybe this will teach you next time to GET THE FOOD I FREAKIN WANT!" She yelled. Suddenly, Axel grabbed the soft pretzels and jammed them into Larxene's mouth. She was shocked for a minute, but then she began to shudder. "Wow...these are...AMAZING!" Larxene tackled Axel for the rest of the vanilla filled treats. She finally grabbed the bag but realized the bag was empty.

"Sorry Larx, there's no more." Axel said.

Larxene gave Axel a puppy dog look. "Axel, pweeeeaaase go get more. Pwetty pweeeaaase." Larxene begged again in her baby voice. Axel was in trouble, he knew he couldn't resist the baby voice. He bowed his head in shame and walked out to go get more. Meanwhile, Larxene walked back upstairs and went to watch televison. As usual there was nothing on. Then she decided to read more about pregnancy. As she was reading, she came across one particullar page talking about pregnancy symptoms. As she read on, she began to grow nervous. All of the symptoms that was written in the book were the very exact symptoms she experienced today. She knew something was up, which is why she came prepared. She went into the bathroom and opened up the mirror cabinet. She took out a pregnancy test and test herself.

"Oh my gosh I hope this is it." She told herself.

She examined the result on the test and her eyes went wide. Suddenly, she heared the door down stairs open. She raced towards the steps and saw Axel come in with boxes of the pretzels she wanted. "Back again Larxene. I'll tell ya these boxes were heavy to lug all the way back here." Axel complained. Larxene ran up to Axel and wrapped her arms around his neck. NOW he was truelly confused. Axel placed one hand on her back and she looked into his eyes. Axel could see she had been crying. "What's wrong larxene?" Axel held her close to him.

"Axel...we did it." Larxene said, tears sliding down her face.

"What do you mean?" Axel replied.

Larxene took Axel's hand and placed it on her stomach. She then looked into Axel eyes and stuck her tounge out. Axel got the message and a tear slid down his cheek too. "You...you mean." Axel said, completely lost for words. Larxene kissed his cheek.

"Yes honey. Your going to be a dad." Larxene said.

Larxene placed both hands on Axel's cheeks and together the two shared a passionate kiss. Larxene was pregnant. Axel couldn't believe it.

**Yep. believe it folks. Larxene and Larxene will have children. And best of all...their going to be twins. YAY for Axel and Larxene**


	3. The perfect party for the perfect girl

**Now the chaos begins.**

Three months have past since Larxene had announced to Axel that she was pregnant. The two where so happy. After going to the doctors for sometime now, Larxene was told that they would be expecting twins. This wonderful bit of news almost made Axel's heart jump out of his chest. He was so proud of himself. One particullar night, Axel and Larxene were up all night, trying to think up names for their darling children.

"Okay okay I got it, what about...Larxel?" Axel asked.

"Um...no way. But if we have two boys, let's name them...Lea and Alex." Larxene replied.

Axel rubbed his chin and smiled. "But what if there are two girls?" Axel shot back. Larxene looked at him. "I mean, I'm just saying. What if we have two girl, what would we name them?" Larxene rubbed her chin.

"I guess...we can name them...Sasha and Tamara." Larxene said.

"The Sasha part I understand but...Tamara? Axel replied.

"Hey hot head, I don't see you coming up with any good names." Larxene hissed back.

"Well i have a couple good names for the girls. That's if...we HAVE girls."

Larxene crossed her arms and rested her head on Axel's shoulders. Axel leaned his head on her head. "Or...what if we have a boy and a girl? We could name them Alexis and Xavier. You know...because they both have X's in them." Axel implied. Larxene sighed, even though she actually thought those names would be great for their kids.

"Right now honey...let's just watch some television." Larxene suggested.

"You got it." Axel replied.

After minutes of countless channel surfing, Axel and Larxene were going to call it quits for the night. Suddenly, One particular channel caught them off gaurd. It showed a man with blond hair and a rough shaved chin. He was sorta scrawny but he was atleast a little muscular. Axel and larxene looked at the man on the tv for a while. "Hey honey, does that guy look familiar to you?" Larxene asked, rubbing her chin suspiciously. Axel did the same.

"Yeah he sorta looks like...but...NA theres no way." He replied.

The two continued to watch the mystery man on the tv. What the man did next totally shocked Axel and Larxene. It appeared that the man was playing at some sort of concert. "Hello ladies, I'm gonna play you a very special song today. AND IT GOES A LITTLE SOMETHIN' LIKE THIS, LET'S ROOOOOOCK!" The man yelled with such righteous tone in his voice. That's not the only surprise he had up his sleeve. Water started to form around his hand. It completely engulfed his hand. Suddenly, The water transformed into something...something Axel and Larxene had seen before. "LADIES, MY NAME IS DEMYX, AND I WILL BE ROCKIN' YOU A GOOD NIGHT TONIGHT!." Axel and Larxene nearly fell out of their bed. They were in total disbelief.

"De...De...that's DEMYX ON STAGE!" Larxene yelled.

"Holy crap dude, Demyx finally found a gig." Axel replied.

They continued to look at Demyx sing and play his sitar. He was playing EXTREMELY well. He had the crowed scratching at his feet. The way he sang and played his sitar, it was magic. Axel and larxene were still astonished. But after a while of accepting the fact that their friend was now a rockstar, they actually grown to like it. "Hey Larx, does DEMYX know about the babies?" Axel asked.

"No...I don't think so." Larxene replied.

"hmm. We will have to tell him soon then."

Axel and Larxene kissed each other goodnight and went to sleep. However, Axel wasn't actually planning on sleeping this night for he had a plan. He slowly and quitely got out of bed and tip toed towards his door. He slowly opened it and slid out like a stealthy snake. "Man oh man, I can't wait till Larxene see's her surprise." Axel said quitely. he continued to walk down the stairs and into the mansions courtyard. There, he met up with three other figures.

"Okay, is everything in place?" Axel asked.

"yeah, I will use my power over the moon to light this place up a beautiful white and blue." Saix replied.

Axel nodded and looked at the second figure. "And I will set the rose petals in place." Marluxia said. Axel then looked at the last figure.

"Alright I called everyone, they will be here in two hours." Roxas said.

Axel looked at his watch. It was 10:08, he still had time for the last part of the plan. "Alright guys listen up," Axel said. Everyone gathered around him. "Operation midnight party is ago. Heres how it's going down. Roxas has already invited everyone. Saix, you set the moonlight. And Marluxia, is it possible that you can make your rose petals light up a sorta pinkish, redish color? I think it would go great with the moonlight setting." Marluxia smiled.

"Uh...sure no problem." Marluxia replied.

"Uh Axel, wasn't there another part to this plan?" Roxas stepped in.

Axel looked up at the sky and scratched his head. "Uh...yeah YES! oh my god how could I forget. The presents. I need to buy the presents for the baby," Axel said. "Guys, is there any store that's always open at after ten?"

"well...you can check the Twilight Super Mega Mart. That place has everything." Saix implied.

"Really?" Axel replied.

"Yes now go Axel, we are losing precious time."

With that said, Axel grabbed his jacket and teleported into the city, leaving Saix, Roxas and Marluxia to make the preperations Marluxia, Saix and Roxas looked at each other. "Alright guys, we got to do this quitely. Remember, Larxene is still sleeping." Roxas reminded. Everyone immediately got to work. Marluxia was using his power to spread beautiful red glowing rose petals all over the courtyard while Saix was using his power to set the moonlight just right. Roxas was sitting back and watching the rest of the guys work. Marluxia walked over to him.

"Hey brat, are you going to help us out or what?" marluxia asked in an angry voice.

"Uh...I already did my part soooooooo...yeah I'm just going to supervise."

By now, Marluxia was getting really mad. "You...you. YOOUU...BLOND HEADED BAFFON!" Marluxia yelled. Saix and Roxas's jaws dropped to the floor. Roxas got so mad, he jumped behind Marluxia and gave him an atomic wedgie. Saix couldn't help but notice that Marluxia was wearing pink underwear with flower designs on them. He laughed out loud and so did Roxas. Marluxia blushed ferociously.

"SHU-SHUTUP!" Marluxia yelled.

The laughs ceased. The sound of footsteps running down a flight of stairs was heared. "holy shit it's Larxene. We need to hide. FAST!" Roxas suggested. Faster than lightning, all three of the men vanished into then air. Well...actually Saix and Marluxia were hiding in the twenty foot tree that was in the middle of the courtyard. Larxene walked into the courtyard.

"Hello...is someone there?" She said.

"No one here but us tree branches." Marluxia replied.

Larxene smiled. "Oh ok. Good night tree branches." Larxene said and went back to bed. Marluxia and Saix were astonished. Saix then slapped marluxia in the back of the head.

"You idiot. Your so freakin lucky Larxene was too tired to think." Saix said.

"Sorry, I got very nervous." Marluxia replied.

Meanwhile, Larxene decided it would be best to get a midnight snack before she went back to bed. She walked into the kitchen and opened up her special pantry containing nothing but the vanilla filled soft pretzels Axel bought her. "Maybe...these would go great with milk." She said as she walked over to the refrigerator. She opened it and was shock to see what was inside.

"Uh...hehehe hey Larxene." Roxas said, sweating nervously.

"ROXAS!...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY REFRIGERATOR!" larxene yelled.

Roxas was extremely nervous. He didn't know what to do next. He had to think of something to say and fast. "I was...uh...just...just. I WAS CHECKING FOR MOLD, yeah that's it checking for mold. What if you got sick because you accidentally ate some mold?" Roxas replied. Larxene crossed her arms and gave him the look.

"Hmmm, you COULD have a point there Roxy boy. Okay, I'll let you finish then cause THIS sleeping beauty is going back to bed." Larxene replied and left.

Roxas tried to get out of the refrigerator but found it very difficult. "Uh hello?...Larxene...anyone. Uh oh, I'm in for quite a night. Roxas said.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Twilight Super Mega Mart.<strong>

Axel was walking around the shop, trying to find the perfect gift for his soon to be born children. Saix was right, this place did have everything. And it was mega huge. Suddenly, one particular thing caught his eye.

"Woah, what the hell is this?" Axel asked.

"It's called the Ulti-crib 5000." a voice behind axel replied.

Axel spun around and saw Luxord standing behind him. "WOAH, what the hell you freak. where did you come from." Axel said, surprised out of his mind. Luxord laughed at his reaction.

"Now now Axel, is that anyway to talk toooo...the OWNER of this place?" Luxord said triumphetly.

"What...the...HELL? YOU actually OWN this place?" Axel replied, even more surprised than ever.

"Yes, didn't I tell you."

"Uhhhhhhh."

Axel never knew Luxord owned his own shop. That is because Luxord never DID actually tell anyone. "So Luxord, how did you buy a fancy place like this?" Axel asked.

"Well...I didn't actually buy it. Let's just I challeneged the former owner of this place to a card game and-"

"Let me guess, you won the card game and he handed you the keys to this place." Axel interupted.

"Correct. Now I rule the Twilight Super Mega Mart with an iron fist."

Axel didn't really care about all that right now. He looked at his watch and saw it was 11:23. He had to get home right away. "Holy mother of... ok Luxord listen, I have to get home like, right away. How much does this crib cost?" Axel asked. Luxord examined the price tag on the crib.

"Hmmmm, hehehe don't worry Axel my boy. It's on the house." Luxord replied happily.

"REALLY! thanks Luxy." Axel said, reaching for the crib.

"Here Axel, let me give you a hand."

Luxord pulled the crib down from the rack. The crib did look amazing. It was a large crib with black netting fabric. Well the entire crib was black to begin with. But Axel began to wonder, Why was this crib so special. "Hey Luxord, what is so special about this crib anyway?" Axel asked out of curiosity

"According to the manual, It has three special features. A milk warmer, A recording music box that you can sing into and record a lullaby for the child and and its also comes with a free teddy bear." Luxord explained.

Axel nodded and smiled. He summoned a portal and pushed the crib through. But before he left he turned to Luxord. "Luxord, don't forget about the midnight party I'm throwing for Larxene and the babies. Axel reminded

"Wouldn't miss it for the world my friend." Luxord replied.

Axel waved him goodbye and vanished through the portal with the crib.

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight.<strong>

Axel appeared out of the portal and at the front door of his mansion. There, he was greeted by a whole bunch of his friends. Xigbar, Sora, Kairi, Lexaeus, Namine,Luxord, Zexion, Riku, Viewtiful Joe ;), Vexen and even the rock and roll star himself Demyx was there. Axel smiled and opened the door for them. Marluxia and Saix were inside, sitting in the chairs that were facing the front door. Axel bought the crib inside and faster then...you guest it, a speeding bullet, he quickly wrapped the crib in blue and yellow gift wrap. The rest of the other guest walked over to Saix and Marluxia.

"Hey Marluxia, Where is Roxas?" Namine asked.

"I...hmmm, I don't...know. Where IS Roxas indeed?" Marluxia replied.

Demyx walked over to Axel and tugged on his jacket. "Yo Axel buddy, You got any snacks. I got a little hungry on the way here." Demyx said, rubbing his stomach.

"Oh yeah, go look in the refrigerator there should be some snacks in there." Axel replied.

"Thank."

Axel looked at the crowed. "Okay everyone, get into position now." Axel ordered. Everyone scattered around the room and hid behind the closet and largest thing they could find. "Okay, I'll go wake up Larxene." Axel said and disappeared upstairs. He opened the door and saw Larxene sleeping like a baby. Axel thought she looked really cute in her yellow pajamas. He sat beside her and kissed her cheek. She slowly opened her and looked at him. Axel smiled at her and she did the same.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" larxene asked in the sweetest and softest voice ever.

*****WARNING*** Axel and Larxene lovey dovey fluff.**

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking how lucky I am to have such a beautiful wife like you." Axel commented. "

"Hey honey, could you lift me up for a minute I want to give you something." Larxene said, reaching her arms out for Axel to grab.

Axel picked her up and they both looked into each others eyes. Axel noticed how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. "Axel?" Larxene said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah." Axel replied.

"Kiss me." Larxene whispered in his ear.

Axel sat her in his lap and the two began to kiss. Axel began stroking Larxene's and Larxene began stroking the back of his head. Larxene broke the kiss and tucked her head underneath Axel's chin.  
>"I love you. You know that?" larxene said, stroking Axel's chest. Axel hugged her tightly.<p>

"Hey, come down stairs I wanna' showyou something." Axel said.

"Okay, lead the way my darling prince." Larxene replied.

Axel helped Larxene off the bed and the two walked out of the bedroom.

**The lovey dovey scene is now over. Even though I enjoyed writing it :)**

* * *

><p>Larxene and Axel continued to walk down the flight of stairs. Larxene was a little excited. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the courtyard. The place was absolutely beautiful. The moonlight light up the room and the red glow from the rose petal's caused the ground to look like lava. Larxene stared in aw. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.<p>

"Wow Axel...you did this?" Larxene asked, still astonished.

"Nope. But this isn't the only thing I had planned for you." Axel replied.

Suddenly, Everyone who was hiding in their hiding spots popped out of nowhere. "SURPRISE!" Everyone yelled. Larxene's eyes grew wider than dinner plates. All her friends were here. She looked at Axel and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my god Axel. You threw me a baby shower? Your the best husband in the whole world."

"Uh...yeah YES! I threw you the best baby shower a wife could want." Axel replied,

Sora and Kairi watched the happy couple with big smiles. Kairi then tucked her hed under Sora's chin. "Hey Sora, does this give you any ideas?" Kairi asked, winking at Sora. Sora blushed ferociously. Luxord walked up and wrapped his arms around both Axel and Larxene.

"Okay soooooo. Are we going to play strip poker or not?" Luxord said.

"Shut up Luxord." Axel and Larxene said simultaniously.

Luxord shrugged his shoulders. "Hey can't blame a guy for trying." He said and walked back to the crowed. Namine looked around and noticed that Roxas and Demyx were nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, has anyone seen Demyx and Roxas?" She said.

Suddenly, Demyx walked in carrying a frozen Roxas in his arms.

"So...so...so...co-cold." Roxas stuttered.

"Um hehehe...does anyone have a lighter?" Demyx asked

Everyone started laughing out loud. "Oh Demyx, what are we going to do with you?" Axel said jokingly. .

**Well...another chapter down. On to the next.**


	4. The baby room

**Next scene**

3 months had past now and Larxene and Axel had been doing some redecorating in the 5th guest room. It was going to be known as the baby room. Axel had put the crib againts the wall next to the window. Larxene walked over to examine the crib. She noticed how fancy it was and began to wonder.

"Axel, where exactly did you get this crib?" Larxene asked.

"Oh man you won't believe this. Ok so here's the thing, You remember the Twilight Town Super Mega Mart right?" Axel replied, leaning againts the wall.

"Yeah?" Larxene answered back.

Axel gave Larxene what appeared to a buisness card with luxord's face on it. "Well it turns out that Luxord beat the original owner of the store in a card game. Now Luxord is the supreme rular of the store. Well atleast that what he said." Axel explained. Larxene laughed and walked over to the crib.

"Hehehehe, Luxord and his stupid bets." Larxene replied.

Axel laughed too and left the room. But Larxene stopped him from leaving. "Axel honey don't forget that I have to go to the doctor's today. Sooooo, I expect you to finish the baby room today." Larxene said. Axel smiled and nodded. He left the room and headed towards the library. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hmmmm, I remember there was a passage way underneath this library." Axel muttered.

He searched the library for anything that served as a switch to the underground door. He pulled a yellow book off the book case and the floor began to shake."Oh no, what's going on?" Axel asked nervously. Suddenly, the floor disappeared and Axel fell onto a hard blue colored floor. He got up and dusted himself off. He noticed a computer that was in the corner of the room. He walked over and examined it, it was still in working condition. He then looked to his right and noticed there was some sort of contraption hanging upside down.

"I remember this. You teleport one thing from this world and it comes out on the other world. Hmmm...I could use this someday" He whispered.

Just then, Axel heared someone calling his name. "CRAP! it's Larxene." He whispered. He ran back upstairs to the library and frantically searched for a way restore the room to it's original form. "Crap crap crap, I got to seal this passageway. But...but how." Axel was pulling books off the shelves and throwing them on the floor. He began to sweat even more when he heared footsteps traveling across the hallway. He began to run around the room in panic. He knew if Larxene saw how messed up her library was and there was a huge whole in her floor, Axel would need a tombstone out in the yard. There was knocking at the door, Axel had to think fast.

"Axel?...Honey are you in there?" Larxene asked while knocking.

"Uh...uh yes. Just give me a minute please." Axel replied.

He began to pile all the books that were on the floor into a corner. He picked up one book and put it back on the shelf. All of a sudden, the passageway began to close. Axel saw the passageway disappear and looked back at the bookshelf. Faster than a laser bullet, he stacked all the books back on the shelf. "Whew, glad that's done." Axel sighed in relief. Larxene opened the door and saw Axel standing in the middle of the room. He had his hands behind his back and he was smiling really big at Larxene. She was suspicious, What was he doing in here?

"Hmmm, what have you been up to in here mister?" Larxene interrogated.

"Uh...uh...um. I was just...watering the plants in here." Axel replied.

"There are no plants in here Axel." Larxene raised an eyebrow.

Axel was sweating up a storm. "Well what I ment to say was...I was going to GET plants frooooom the...COURTYARD. yeah that's it the courtyard. I'll go get them." Axel explained and ran out of the room. he ran to the courtyard, found some flowers and ran right back to the library. He helled the flowers up to Larxene's face. "See? Aren't they just...awsome lookin?" Larxene pushed the flowers away from her face.

"I have to my doctor's appointment and I won't be back till late." Larxene said as she walked out of the room.

"Okay have fun." Axel replied.

Larxene was about to teleport, but she turned to face Axel. "Don't forget, I want to see the babies room complete when I get back. Understand?" Larxene requested.

"Yes ma'am." Axel replied.

"Good. Love you bye."

Larxene kissed Axel on the cheek and teleported to her meeting. Axel immediately found the nearest phone and called his friends.

Meanwhile on the clock tower, Roxas and Namine were having another one of their...makeout sessions.

"Roxas, your the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." Namine commented.

"Thanks Namy, I love you too. And I hope this moment could last forever." Roxas replied.

Roxas and Naminee continued to make out when suddenly Roxa's cellphone started ringing. Roxas dug into his pocket and answered. "Hello?" He said.

"Hey buddy how is it going." Axel said.

"Uh...I'm sorta making out with my girlfriend here sooooooo...what's up?" Roxas replied.

"Uh nothin much. say I have idea, How bout you round up Saix, Marluxia and Luxord and head over to my house huh? You can even bring Namine. What do ya say?"

Roxas was hesitant for a moment. "Uh...Okay, why not." Roxas replied and hung up. He looked at Namine and smiled.

"Was that Axel?" She asked.

"Yeah, he want's us to come over to his house. Wanna come?" Roxas replied.

"Uuummm okay."

Roxas wrapped one arm around Namine's waist and disappeared via portal. By the time he got to mansion, Luxord, Saix and Marluxia were already there. They looked at Roxas and Namine and greeted him. "Hello Roxas. Let me guess, Axel called you here via cellphone right? Luxord asked jokingly. Roxas nodded and laughed.

"Yep. I wonder what he could want." Roxas replied.

Suddenly, Axel threw open the doors and pushed everyone in. "I'm glad you guess made it." Axel said. Everyone gave him the look.

"What's this about Axel? Why the hell are we here?" Marluxia interrogated.

Axel sat down on the chair that was facing the main entrence door. "Okay guys, here is what. How would you feel if I told you, I have chosen you lucky 5 to help meeeeee...fix up the baby room huh? What do ya say?" Axel jokingly said. Saix went up to him and slapped him in the back of his head.

"LOSER! I was having the greatest nap of my life." He hissed.

Axel rubbed the back of his head and walked to the top of the stairs. "Come on guys, you know it could be fun. Just think how happy Larxene will be when she see's how much of an awsome job we did." Axel encouraged. Everyone looked at each other. " If you help me, I'll buy you all vanilla pretzel deluxes."

"We are in for it." Everyone said simultaniously.

"Perfect, now let's all head to the babies room." Axel replied.

Everyone followed him up the stairs and down the hall towards the babies room. When they got inside they saw that the place was still undone. Axel handed everyone paint brushes. "All right soldiers, Larxene will be here soon soooo...LETS GET PAINTING!" Axel commanded. Everyone walked inside and got to work. And let me tell you...it was not pretty. Roxas was painting one side of the room blue while marluxia was painting one side pink. Luxord was painting the ceiling black and namine was painting the outside of the door white. Axel was to busy making some modifications to the crib to notice what was going on in back of him. He tried to reach for his wrench that was supposed to be in back of him but it wasn't.

"Hey could someone give me theeeee OH MY GOD!" He shouted.

"What's wrong bro?" Roxas asked.

Axel's jaw was on the floor. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "THE...THE...THE FREAKIN ROOM! DID A RAINBOW TORNADO HIT THE FREAKIN' PLACE?" Axel shouted. Luxord was on a ladder painting the ceiling. Suddenly, he slipped and spilled the his bucket all over Marluxia's head. Roxas and Luxord laughed. Axel stood next to Namine and Saix.

"Luxord...Roxas. You want something to laugh at? Well...let me GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT!" Marluxia roared.

He summoned his syth and chased Roxas and Luxord around the huge room. upon doing this, Marluxia accidently knocked pink pain all over Axel and Saix. "AW! MARLUXIA LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Axel yelled. Saix was angry and now decided to take his anger out on Marluxia. The chase was now happening between 4 dudes lol. Axel went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Namine However, just stood there and laughed at the scene. Too bad she wouldn't be laughing for long.

"GET BACK HERE LUXORD AND ROXAS!" Marluxia yelled.

"GET BACK HERE MARLUXIA!" Saix yelled.

As the chase continued, Saix accidently kicked a bucket of blue paint at Namine. The paint splattered all over her dress and hair. The chase immediately stoppes and all eyes were on Namine. "Uh...Namine?" Roxas said. There was no answer from the girl. Namine was looking at the floor so you couldn't really see the murderous anger in her eyes. Roxas walked over to her and tapped her shoulder. Still no answer. "Namine?...are you alright."

"You stupid idiots ruined my dress aand got paint in my hair." Namine said in a low casual voice.

As soon as she said that, white aura started forming around her. She was now ready to unleash her hate on the guys. Roxas began to back away slowly. "Uh...uh...uh. We-we are very sorry babe." He said with a nervous pitch in his tone. Namine looked up at her victoms with red glowing eyes. Everyone including Roxas screamed.

"YOU IDIOTS RUINED MY DRESS AND GOT PAINT IN MY HAIR. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Namine screamed and ran towards the guys with murderous rage.

Everyone backed up towards the corner and screamed for dear life. The door to the baby room closed and all that could be heard were the screams of all the men and Namine ripping them to shreds. "OUCH OW OW NAMINE, I'M SORRY. IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN OUCH MY HEAD! Roxas yelled.

"YES, INDEED WE ARE VERY OUCH, SORRY NOW PLEASE YEILD!" Luxord yelled as well.

But there pleads would not help them this time. Namine continued to beat on all of the men. Suddenly, Axel bursted in and seperated Namine from the rest of the crew. Marluxia was so happy, he crawled towards Axel and hugged his legs. "Oh Axel, thank goodness you came just in time. I thought that MONSTER was going to kill us." Marluxia said, pointing a a finger at Namine. Namine stuck her tounge out at him.

"Well you idiots deserved it." She said coldly.

Axel looked at the room and noticed all of the paint splatters on the walls. But thhe strange thing is...he thought it looked really good. All of that chasing and fighting caused the paint buckets to spill all over the place but not in a messy design...but yet a creative one. "Wow you guys you...hehehe, you did good." Axel said. Everyone was in total shock.

"You mean...you like all this...this color?" Saix asked, still flabbergasted.

"Yeah I mean, it's sooooo...sooooo artsy." Axel replied.

Suddenly, a portal popped up from out of nowhere and Larxene stepped out of it. The first thing she noticed was the coloful room. She absolutely loved it. "OH...MY...GOD I LOVE IT_!" _She screamed. She then went to hug Axel as tight as she could. Axel rubbed the back of his head.

"Hehe, I knew_ y_ou would Larxy. Anything for my lovely wife." He said.

Larxene looked up into Axel eyes and kissed him. " Hey honey I have great news." Larxene said. Axel wrapped one arm around her waist.

"What would that be Larx." Axel replied.

"The babies will be coming in 2 months. And I got the genders of the babies clarified. One is a boy and the other is a girl." Larxene nearly screetched.

Axel was so happy to hear that. Namine ran up and hugged Larxene. And Roxas and Axel stood there and laughed.

**Well. Another good chapter down, onto the next.**


	5. Another one of Larxene's cravings

**On with the show.**

1 month had past since the whole redecorating nonsense and Larxene's stomach was now the size of a watermelon. But that's not all, her cravings for soft vanilla filled pretzels got way out of hand. Every weak Axel went to the store and came back with dozens of boxes full of the delicious treats. One night he went into the kitchen and saw Larxene gorging herself the vanilla pretzels.

"Uh...Larxene I think that is enough for you one night." Axel said.

"Hey mister fire head, I don't tell you what to eat so SHUT IT!" Larxene yelled.

Axel slowly walked over to Larxene, she was still eating a large amount of pretzels. Axel took hold of both her arms and spun her around so that her face would meet his. "Listen, You got to stop eating like this. You'r going to get sick and you KNOW how much you hate getting sick." Axel implied. Larxene tried to struggle but Axel was too strong. She smiled evily at her husband and got more close to him.

"Honey...if you don't let me go, your going to see how mean I can really be." Larxene threatend.

"If I do, will you stop gorging yourself with pretzels?" Axel asked, slowly loosening his grip on her.

Larxene nodded and Axel finally released her. "Thank you honey. But I have something to give you." Larxene said as she grabbed both of Axel's hands. Showing no mercy, she kneed Axel hard in his crotch. Axel yelped in pain. He dropped to the ground.

"LARXENE!...WHA-WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Axel screeched.

"Maybe that'll teach ya for stepping between me and my soft vanilla filled pretzels." Larxene replied.

Axel slowly got up and slouched againt's the nearest wall. "You really had to do THAT over some fattening pastry?" Axel questioned. Larxene crossed her arms and smiled childishly. " I'm gonna go lay down. I...I think you popped one of my balls off." Axel walked back to their bedroom. Larxene watched him walk upstairs and shouted to him.

"HEY DON'T FORGET TO BUY ME SOME MORE PRETZELS HONEY BUN!" Larxene yelled.

"LARXENE, WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU ABOUT OVER EATING. YOUR GOING TO MAKE YOURSELF SI-..." Axel stopped as he looked into Larxene fire red eyes.

"Axel, I said go...get me...my...DAMN...pretzels." Larxene angrily hissed through her teeth. Axel began to sweat nervously, he walked back down stairs and headed towards the door. Larxene was still eyeing him.

"Well uh...I hope there not sold out of your little treats." Axel teased.

"Hehe, you better hope so too. Because if they are, I'm going to rip your arms off and eat those in stead. NOW MOVE!" Larxene demanded.

Axel ran out the door as fast as possible. He walked into town and saw Lexaeus's bakery workers cleaning the windows. He walked over, said hello then walked in to buy Lexaeus's wonderful soft treats. Axel saw Lexaeus put something in the oven and walked over to see what it was. "Hey Lexaeus. What are you making today?" Axel asked curiously. Lexaeus looked at Axel and signaled for him to come towards the back.

"I'm glad your here Axel, I want you to test out a new pastry I have just invented." Lexaeus said.

"Ok bro." Axel replied.

Lexaeus opened up the oven and took out his newest creation. It looked just like a pizza pie. Axel was confused. "Uh Lexaeus...I'm pretty sure the pizza pie has been invented already." Axel said, still looking confused. Lexaeus chuckled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some yellow and green mixed spice.

"Axel my friend. This spice is the key to my new recipe's success." Lexaeus gloated.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

"I'm talking about the newest and most delicious pastry to ever be created by man. I'm talking about...piztry."

"Pi what?" Axel said, confused as ever.

Lexaeus sprinkled the spice all over the pizza. As soon as the spices touched the pizza, it began to bloat. Axel's eyes went wide with shock. What the hell was he looking at? "Uh...Lexaeus? What the hell is wrong with that pizza? Axel questioned.

"The spice is magically combining with the pizza. It's turning it into the most delicious pastry of all pastries." Lexaeus replied.

"But it's rainbow colored now, AND it's bloated."

Lexaeus smiled the ripped the bloated pizza in half. Turns out, it was filled with cotten candy. "A pizza that turns inta a cotten candy filled pastry?" Axel said. Lexaeus shook his head.

"Yes indeed. This pastry is going on sale THIS week since well I'm out of those soft vanilla pretzels." Lexaeus replied.

"WHA-WHAT? LARXENE NEEDS THOSE PRETZELS TODAY OR...OR SHE'LL!" Axel yelled.

Lexaeus jumped back. "well...sorry Axel. Every week you come here and buy a dozen boxes of soft vanilla pretzels. I don't even know HOW or WHERE you get the money." He replied. Axel was shaking nervously. If he did not return home with those pretzels, Larxene would have his head. Course Larxene and her damn cravings. Axel knew he had no choice but to bring home the pizza pastry.

"Ugh my god. Lexaeus...I have no choice but to take the pizza pastry thingy." Axel muttered loud enough for Lexaeus to hear.

"Here take this second one I made. I already added the spice to it." Lexaeus replied

"Thanks Lexaeus, I'll see you later."

Axel took the box with the pizza pastry in it and left. He looked at his wrist watch, it was 1:09 PM. He was supposed to be back home an hour ago and if Larxene didn't get her treats it would be off with Axel's head. "Shit...I gotta go." Axel said to himself. But before he could portal back home, someone tackled him from behind.

"AXEEEL!" The person yelled.

"NO THE PIZTRY!" Axel yelled.

"The what?"

Axel got up and turn to see Kairi standing in front of him. "Kairi? What do you want?" He asked in an irritated voice.

"I wanna come with you to see Larxene." Kairi replied.

"Uh no that's not a good idea right now." Axel said, scratching the back of his head.

Kairi crossed her arms and pouted. "Why not Axel?" She asked. Axel was trying to think of an excuss.

"Because...because she is on heeeeer...PERIOD. THAT'S IT, SHE'S ON HER PERIOD!" Axel shouted.

"Uh ew nevermind." Kairi said and walked away.

Axel waited for her to disappear out of sight. when she did, he sighed with relief then teleported back home. He teleported into the living ans saw Larxene sleeping on the couch. He was so nervous he started sweating up a storm again. He slowly crept over to Larxene and nudged her. She weakenly opened her eyes. "Axel?" Larxene mumbled. Axel smiled at her and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Hey sleepy head. I got your...treat." Axel replied.

"REALLY!" Larxene shouted, shooting straight up.

Axel handed her the box containing the messed up pasrty in it. She opened it the sighed with irritation and disappointment. She the looked into Axel eyes. Axel looked into hers and all he could see was murderous rage. He backed up slowly as Larxene lifted herself off the couch. She was so angry, she started stomping towards Axel. "Axel, where...the HELL...are my pretzels?" Larxene asked, irritaion and frustration now taking over her tone. Axel had his back againt's the wall, there was no way for him to get out of this one.

"Larxene, I..I..I am terribly sorry." Axel apologized.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PRETZELS!" Larxene roared.

Axel was so overcome with fear, he couldn't say a word. Larxene crossed her arms and waited for him to respond. But the two just stared at each other. Finally, Axel was able to regain his composure and let out a few words. "There weren't anymore." He said in a low defeated tone. Larxene was even more frustrated.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE WERE NO MORE! YOUR A FREAKIN IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT!" Larxene insulted.

"Larxene, calm down. Your just having one of those cravings again." Axel replied.

Larxene walked over to the box and repeatedly stepped on it. Axel was flabbergasted. "LARXENE! WHAT THE HELL!" He yelled. Larxene stormed back over to Axel and forcefully grabbed his ear. she brought his head down so that his ear could reach her lips.

"Listen you, these babies are making me want something. So unless you don't want to go missing from this world, you'll get me my vanilla filled pretzels. AM...I...CLEAR!" Larxene yelled in his ear.

"YES YEAH. Your...your totally clear." Axel replied.

"Aw thank you honey I love you." Larxene said childishly and kissed him.

She then teleported back to her bedroom. Axel regained his composure again and started to pace the room. "Let's see...the only way I can get those pretzels is if I MAKE them myself," Axel implied to himself. "But the problem is...i don't know how to make the pretzel things sooooo...I'm gonna need to put together a team. And I think I know just the right people."

**Uh oh looks like Axel is up to something. Don't forget to review please.**


	6. When shit hits the wall lol

**On with the show**

Larxene woke up to the sound of birds singing and tree banches being blown by the wind. She didn't know why, but she felt that today was going to be a good day. She looked to her left and noticed that Axel was gone. Then she remembered the threat she made towards him last night. "Hmmm, maybe he's in the kitchen making my treats. yay!" Larxene squealed. She hoped out of bed and skipped down the hall. She went down the flight of steps and walked into the kitchen. Axel was nowhere in sight. Larxene died a little inside. If Axel wasn't going to make her treats then who will? "Damn it Axel. you...you...JERK!" her yell shook the house. Suddenly, Axel walked in from the courtyard door and stared at an angry Larxene.

"Wow Larxene, wake up the whole town why don't ya'?" Axel replied sarcastically.

"Shut it. I wan't to know why you haven't made those pretzels. TELL ME!" Larxene demanded.

Axel buried his hands in his pockets and looked at Larxene. "Larxene don't worry. I'm working on it," Axel said, walking behind Larxene. He took his hands out of his pockets and wrapped his arms around Larxene's waist. He began to kiss Larxene's neck. She purred and began stroking Axel's cheek. "Honey, you know I love you. I would do anything for you." Larxene looked up and kisses Axel on his chin.

"I know honey bun. But I still want my treats." Larxene cooed in his ear.

"Okay... I'll...I'll get on it then. Hehehe." Axel replied.

Larxene smiled at him and summoned up a portal. "I have to go to the doctors today. Then, I have to meet up with Aerith, Tifa, and Yuffie so I better see My delicious pretzels when I get back." Larxene said. Axel smiled and nodded. "Okay well...see when I see you. I love you honey bunny." Axel blushed and watched Larxene disappear via portal. He went back to his bedroom and immediately called his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>At Roxas's house.<strong>

"Um Namine...I got you something." Roxas said.

"Really? What is it my love?" Namine replied.

Roxas handed Namine a box with blue gift wrap on it. Namine took the box and unwrapped it. What she saw inside completely astonished her. "A MOOGLE!" Namine squealed. She wrapped her arms around Roxas's neck and kissed him passionately. The kiss seemed to last for 13 seconds. "Wow...I should buy you more presents more often." Roxas jokingly replied.

"Sshhh, don't ruin the moment." Namine whispered into Roxas's ear.

"You got it." Roxas replied.

Roxas and namine countinued to kiss when suddenly, Roxas felt a brief vibration in his pant pocket. " Hold on Namy I got to take this." Roxas said and reached into his pocket. "What up Axel?"

"Oh uh...nothing. Nothing at all." Axel said.

"Soooooo...why did you call me?" Roxas replied.

"Uh...I sorta need another favor bro."

Just hearing the word "Favor" come out of Axel's mouth was enough to make Roxas shiver. "Oh no Axel. Remember the paint incident? Namine is still trying to get paint out of her old dress dude. And plus, Saix and Luxord had to get stiches." Roxas argued. Axel was thinking of a comeback.

"Well hey dude, if you guy's hadn't been busy goofing around we could have gotten the room done with out any mess ups." Axel replied.

"...Okay dude just...what do you want this time?" Roxas replied

"I'm glad you asked Roxas. What I told you I'm putting together a team? Not just an ordinary team, but an ELITE team of...cooks."

"Your what?" Roxas asked, completely stupefied.

"Putting together a team of great chef's, a.k.a You, Luxord, Saix, Marluxia, Demyx AND our newest member, Lexaeus. OOPS I got to go, I'll see you in then Rox." Axel explained.

Roxas was extremely confused. He shoved his cellphone back in his pocket then looked at Namine. "Let me guess, Axel is doing something stupid again and he want's you to help him out." Namine guessed. Roxas nodded and smiled ever so innocently at namine. "Just go Roxas. I'm gonna play with moogle." Roxas hugged namine then diappeared through a portal. He apperead in the mansion living room.

"AXEL,YOU HERE BRO!" Roxas yelled out.

"HOLD ON, I'LL BE DOWN IN A SEC!" Axel yelled from atop the staircase.

Roxas waited for three miutes for Axel to finish what ever he was up. Finally, Axel flung open his door and walked down stairs to meet his friend. "Well Roxas, how do I look?" Axel asked. He was wearing a chef's outfit. Roxas sighed and shook his head.

"You look like the dough boy. What are we doing today?" Roxas asked.

But before Axel could respond, 5 more portals all of a sudden appeared in the living room. Lexaeus, Saix, Marluxia, Luxord, and Demyx all popped through. Now the chaos would begin. "Wow guy's I'm glad you all made it today." Axel said.

"Axel what did you call us here for now?" Saix replied.

"Guys...I've called you here today for something important." Axel replied.

"Well...what is is Axey boy?" Demyx joked.

Axel turned towards the kitchen and signaled for everyone to follow him. Everyone did as commanded and followed Axel into the kitchen. Surprisingly, the kitchen was as big as as the Axel and Larxene's bedroom. "Wow Axel, this kitchen is freakin huge. I knew you were living in the high life but damn dude." Demyx commented.

"Demyx focuse for a sec, this is important." Axel reminded.

"WHAT is important Axel? You just called me on my phone and asked for a favor." Saix implied.

"Yeah me too." Luxord replied.

Axel raised his hands defensively. "Guy's cool down, I'm going to tell you about what we have to do in order to stop...Larxene's mega cravings." Everyone in the kitchen gasped in horror. "Yes yes I know it's terrible right? But if we work together and pull through...we can get through this mission. WHO'S WITH ME!" Axel exclaimed. Everyone raised their hands and cheered. Yep, it keeps getting random ;)

"Wait but, what exactly IS our mission Axel?" Roxas questioned.

"Ummmm, we sorta need to make 50 vanilla filled soft pretzels or not only will Larxene kill me, but you guys might share the same fate." Axel replied.

"WHAAAAAT!" Everyone screamed.

Everyone started going nuts. Roxas and Demyx were crying in a corner, Marluxia and Saix were saying their goodbye's to each other, and Luxord was huddled in fetal position and sucking his thumb. "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO! WE DON'T KNOW HOW TO MAKE VANILLA FILLED PRETZELS, LARXENE IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Demyx screamed. Axel was absolutely flabbergasted. What had happened to his team of invincible pals.

"YO, GUYS CHILL THE HELL OUT!" Axel ordered.

Everyone immediately stopped freaking out and looked at Axel. Axel stared daggers into each and every last man in the room. "Listen guy's, Larxene will be back in 4 hours. We have approximately 2 hours to make these things. The more you guy's sit here and cry like babies, then the more trouble we will be in. So I'm asking you this one more time...can we do this? Axel encouraged. Just like that, everyone regained thier composure. Axel was right, they CAN do this.

"Axel...he's...he's RIGHT!" Saix implied.

"Yeah man, if we work together we can easily do this." Demyx replied.

Axel crossed his arms and smiled. Now that's the team he was looking for. "All right guy's...let's get to work." Axel demanded. Axel got out everything needed too make the pretzels. He opened up a giant cook book and found the ingrediants for the pretzels he wanted to make. Accourding to the book, he would need:

**1 c. warm water1 tbsp. melted butter  
>1 tbsp. sugar<br>1 tsp. salt  
>3 c. flour<br>Egg (to brush)**

"Hmph, sounds easy." Axel said to himself.

"Axel my friend, I have been making these pretzels for month's. I'm sure I can assist with something." Lexeaus replied.

But before Axel could respond, there was a loud boom that came from behind them. Axel and Lexeaus turned around to see that the microwave had been completely blown off it's hinges. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Axel yelled. Demyx walked up to and gave him the badly damaged door to the microwave.

"I put aluminum foil in the microwave. Hehehe, the result was a epic." Demyx replied.

The entire kitchen was filled with smoke. "MY HAIR, DEMYX YOU IDIOT!" Marluxia insulted. Everything was already falling apart. Roxas ran towards the nearest window and opened.

"UGH sweet air!" He said, panting out the window heavily.

"Uh Axel?...this plan is already failing." Marluxia said.

Axel sighed and walked towards Lexaeus. "Okay Lexaeus, what is the quickest way we can make these pretzels?" Axel asked. Lexaeus rubbed his chin.

"Well...the fastest way we can make these treats is by microwave. But...You know." Lexaeus replied.

"Damn it Demyx. Is there another way Lexaeus?" Axel asked.

"No, the only option left is to put them in the oven for 30 for an entire set of pretzels."

"Okay then. We just need to make the pretzels then put them in the ov-"

"AAAAHHHH! WHAT THE SHIT HAPPENED IN HERE!" Larxene yelled.

Everyone turned and saw larxene standing in the doorway, completely astonished. "Oh shit, Larxene...wha-what are you doing home so early?" Axel questioned.

"I was so excited to finally be reunited with my delicious vanilla filled pretzels that I decided to come home early. However I didn't expect to come home to all this MESS YOU IDOIT'S MADE!" Larxene shouted.

"Lar-LARXENE WAIT, I CAN EXPLAIN!" Axel yelled backing up againt's the wall with the rest of his pals.

"EXPLAIN WHAT? HOW I'M GOING TO KI-" Larxene stopped and placed both hands on her stomach. Axel looked at her in confusion. "Larxene, you alright?" He asked as he slowly approached her.

"Ugh, my stomach. I...I THINK IT'S TIME!" Larxene shouted. Axel and everone else's eye grew wide.

" Oh my god...this is it. THE BABIES ARE COMING...THERE FINALLY COMING!" Axel cheered.

"OH WILL YOU GET ME TO A HOSPITAL ALREADY YOU IDOIT?"

"Oh okay then let's go. Twilight hospital here we come.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep it's happening. the spawns are being born. And I know exactly what their names will be.<strong>


	7. When life gives you wonderful babies

**Sorry about the wait guys. I have been busy with life.**

Things were going quite well for Larxene and Axel. Axel was standing right beside Larxene. She was laying down on a hospital bed, sweating up up a storm. Right beside Axel were Demyx and Roxas. "Don't worry honey...even though this is going to be very painful, I want you to know that I love you." Axel said. Larxene stared daggers into Axel. Her face was red as chili peppers. Finally, the doctor and his assistant came in and almost immediately, the screaming started. Axel, Demyx, and Roxas were all in doctor gowns. Larxene was trying her hardest to push out the babies, but the excruciating pain was to much...even for her.

"Come on Larxene, you can do this." Axel encouraged.

"AHHHH, AXEL THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT I HATE YOU!" Larxene screamed.

Axel lifted up the blanket that was covering Larxene's lower body in order to get a look at the process. Demyx and Roxas went to get a better look and immediately passed out. Larxene was still screaming and pushing for dear life. "OH MU GOD AXEL WHEN IM DONE WITH THESE KIDS IM GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" Larxene threatened.

"Yeah that's nice dear now KEEP PUSHING I CAN SEE THE HEAD!" Axel yelled back.

Larxene gave one last push. The doctor came over and reach under the blanket. Axel watched as he pulled a beautiful baby from under the blanket. However, Larxene was not out of the woods yet. "Now for the next baby." The doctor said. Again with all her might, Larxene began to push. The head of the baby started to emerge from it's mothers womb.

"Okay ma'am...just one...last...push." The doctors assisstant said.

Larxene nodded and gave one final attempt. It was successful. There were now two healty babies crying in Axel's arms. A tear ran down Larxene's cheek. She looked at Axel and he returned the stare. A tear fell fell down his cheek too. "Their...their beautiful." He commented, kissing both of his new borns on the cheek. He handed both of his children to Larxene, who was now crying freely.

"I can't believe...their absolutely beautiful." Larxene cried.

Roxas and Demyx finally awoke to the sight of Axel and Larxene kissing each other. "Is...is it over?" Demyx asked.

"Yep...I'd say it's just about over Demy." Larxene replied, smiling at Axel.

Suddenly a thought came into Axel's mind. "Larxene...I want to rethink the names over." Axel said, looking at his children. " I want to name the boy...Xera." Laxene threw Axel a confused look.

"That's...ok I guess. I want to name our daughter Xara." Larxene replied.

"Cool. that works too Larxy."

Axel and Larxene smiled and nodded at each other. "Hey guys I'm getting bored. can we go back to the mansion?" Roxas asked. Larxene yawned.

"Yeah let's go. I've been stuck in this place for like 8 hours now and the food here actually sucks." Larxene complained.

Axel began to chuckle. "Oh great. your gonna kill us if we don't make your pretzels arent you?" He asked.

"Um actually...no. I am past the whole craving thing." Larxene replied.

3 hours later Axel and Larxene were back at their home celebrating. Well...it was just Axel and larxene with their newly born children. Xara was the baby girl and Xera was the little tough guy. That's how Axel saw it atleast. Axel was holding Xara and Larxene was holding Xera. Larxene began to sang a lullaby to Xera and ina matter of 4 minutes he was out like a light and so was Axel and Xara. Larxene giggled to herself. It was their bedtime anyway. Larxene woke up Axel and together they put their children in the new crib Axel had got from Luxord. They walked back to their bedrooms and got ready for bed. But before they did, they decided to have their little love making scene. "Well honey, tomorrow we start day 2 of our jobs as parents." Larxene said, rubbing her finger through Axel's hair.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what joys the little one are gonna throw at us tomorrow." Axel replied.

"Hmmm we shall see," Larxene said and poked Axel's forehead. "Good night my love." Larxene kissed Axel and went right on to sleep.

"Good night Larx...I love u too hehehe." Axel joked.

**Well I know the story was really short but I worked really hard on it. the next one will be longer. Promise ;)**


	8. Roxas and Demyx babysitting?

**Day 2 :)**

Axel woke up to the sound of the babies crying. He got out of bed and walked over to the black crib. "Ok ok daddies here." He said, picking up the two babies and rocking them in his arms. The babies crying ceased. Axel began to sing a sweet lullaby to his children. The babies suddenly began to laugh. Axel laughed along with them.

"What, is dad's voice to rough for ya?" Axel said, smiling at his kids.

"Actually yes." Said a voice from behind Axel.

He turned around and saw Larxene sitting upright with her arms crossed. "Well why don't you sing to them then?" Axel asked.

"With pleasure." Larxene replied.

She held her arms out and Axel placed the babies in her care. She began to rock them gently in her arms. Then came the soothing part. Larxene began singing a soothing lullaby. Immediately, the babies fell asleep. "See Axel honey, That's how you sing a lullaby." Larxene lectured. She turned towards Axel only to see that he was asleep right beside her. She chuckled to herself and got out of bed. She walked over to the babies crib and placed them gently down in it. She looked at her wonderful creations and smiled sweetly to herself.

"Sleep well my little angels." She said.

She walked back to her bed and layed her body down gently beside Axel so she wouldn't wake him. She stared at him for a while. He was so cute when he slept like a baby. "I love you Axel. I know you have been through a whole lot recently but...your the greatest thing to ever happen to me." Larxene said, sliding her hands gently down Axel's cheek. She kissed him and fell right on asleep. Larxene didn't know this but Axel was awake the whole time. He had heared every single word.

"I love you too Larxene. Don't forget that." Axel said softly to him self.

With that said, he drifted off to dreamland.

**8 days later**

"Now remember Roxas and Demyx, were gonna be gone for while so take extra good care of the my sweethearts." Larxene said, applying her lipstick on.

"Sure thing Larx, we got it covered." Demyx replied.

Larxene handed Demyx a list of all the things to do. Axel walked in fully dressed in a classy tuxedo. Larxene was dressed in a beautiful aqua blue dress. Roxas was a bit confused. He had never seen Larxene and Axel dressed up like this. "Wow guys, what is going on tonight?" Roxas asked out of curiosity.

"We're gonna see this play called Dream Drop Distance." Axel replied.

"Yeah, it's a really good play with amazing speacial affects I hear." Larxene added.

Demyx looked over the list and noticed there was a sticky note stuck to the bottom of it. The note was ment for him to read. "Woah...uh...Larxene? Why can't I sing a lullaby to the babies?" Demyx asked. Larxene placed both hands on her hips.

"Because Demyx, you remember what happened two days ago when I asked you to sing a lullaby to the babies?" Larxene replied.

"Oh yeah...is Axel still mad about that." Roxas said, stepping into the conversation.

"Demyx, you got to learn that Axel is most definitly NOT a fan of water. Especially if it's freezing water Ok?"

Demyx sighed and looked down at the babies he was holding. "Wow they sure are adorable Larxene." Demyx complemeted. Larxene smiled.

"Thank you Demy. Well we're off to see the play." Larxene said, creating a portal in front of the door.

"We'll see you guys later okay?" Axel said, waving at Roxas and Demyx.

They waved back and watch Axel disappear through the portal. Larxene stayed and glared at the two babysitters. "If anything happens to my darlings I...will...slowly kill you two...do you understand me?" Larxene threatened in a low sinister voice that belonged to only that of a demon. Demyx and Roxas gulped in fear and shook their heads nervously. "Good, see you later." With that said, Larxene disappeared through the portal, leaving poor Roxas and Demyx alone with the babies.

Okay Demyx, we can do this. Remember, all we need to do is watch the kids for just this ONE night then we'll be fine." Roxas reminded.

"Ok then, let's get to babysitting." Demyx commanded.

He put Xara down on the soft carpet floor and squated over her. Roxas had that horror- confused look on his face. "WOAH WOAH WOAH DEMYX STOP, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Roxas yelled, rushing towards.

"Uh...I Was babysitting. That's what your supposed to do. SIT on the babies. DUH!." Demyx explained.

"Demyx...you frickin idiot, you don't literally SIT on the babies. You effin watch and take care of them." Roxas explained back.

Demyx looked confused. "So...why do they call it...babysitting if you ca't sit on the babies?" He asked. Roxas was just about ready to slap the you-know-what out of Demyx. He just couldn't believe his level of ignorants. However, Roxas knew nothing about babies or how to take care of one. It was time to call in the troops. He took out his cell phone and called anyone of his friends that were available.

"Who are yoy getting this time?" Demyx asked.

"The only people who are responsible enough for this situation...Namine and Marluxia." Roxas replied.

Suddenly, a portal appeared in front of Roxas and Demyx and out stepped Namine and Marluxia. For some odd reason, Marluxia dyed his hair blue. Demyx and Roxas stared for a while and that started to bug Marluxia. "Uh...what are you idiots looking at?" He questioned.

"What's with the hair Marly? Did you loose a bet?" Roxas interrogated.

"NO! I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm gay because of my hair sooooo...I decided to take a new approach. Dyeing my hair."

Roxas shook his head in disapproval. Only one word ached in the back of his head. "Fail". It was easy to call Marluxia gay the first time but now...when it REALLY came to being gay, he stepped it up a notch. "Marly...you just brought a whole new meaning to the word gay." Roxas insulted.

"SHUT IT!, anyway...why did you call us here. Larxene is already mad at us as it is." Marluxia said, crossing his arms.

"We need help babysitting. We figured you two would be perfect for helping." Demyx explained, rocking the babies in his arms.

Namine looked at the sleeping babies. She wanted to hold them in her arms. She then looked at Roxas, she could imagine it. The future, where Roxas and Namine would have their own children. "Roxas...do you think that...you and me can have children of our own?" Namine asked, blushing.

"Uh...I think it's still...uh...to early Namy." Roxas replied nervously.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the twilight theater.<strong>

"Hey Larx, Is it me, or do the lead characters remind you of Sora and Riku?" Axel asked.

"I was gonna' ask you the same thing honey bun. But you got to admit, the special effects are pretty damn cool." Larxene replied.

"Yes they are," Axel said. " I wonder...since Riku and Sora characters are in this, maybe we will be in this play too huh?" Axel nudged Larxene a little.

"Hmmm...maybe. Then again maybe not. Only time will tell. So let us rejoice in this play." Larxene replied.

"Oh my god...hehehe for a minute there, you sounded like Xemnas."

Larxene scoffed and crossed her arms. "Ugh...don't remind me of the stupid control freak. I'm just so happy that my wonderful husband was able to save the day." Larxene said, stroking Axel cheek.

"I would do it all again to keep you safe...now let's enjoy the show." Axel said.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the mansion<strong>

"OH MY GOD MAKE IT STOP!" Demyx yelled.

"Just give them their baby bottle Demyx." Namine replied.

The babies were up and crying louder than a T-rex in pain. Demyx went down into the kitchen to get the baby bottles from the fridge. He quickly brought them back up and gently placed the bottles gently in the babies mouths. They stopped crying and fell asleep right in their crib. "Wow...it worked." Roxas said. Namine walked over to the crib and placed a blanket over the sleeping babies.

"I wonder how Larxene and Axel do it." Namine said.

"Acording to what Axel tells me, Larxene would always sing a lullaby to them. That knocks em' right out." Demyx explained.

Suddenly, a foul odor smacked everyone right in the face. Demyx immediately threw up on the spot. "What in the name of kingdom hearts is that smell?" Demyx asked. Roxas pointed to the crib.

"It's coming from the babies. I think we have to change their diapers now." Roxas said, picking up the sleeping babies.

"Okay,let's get to it." Marluxia commanded.

Roxas handed the babies to Namine, She placed them carefully on the bed that was behind her. She began to remove the diaper and what everyone saw grossed them out. Demyx was passed out, Roxas was throwing up in the bathroom, Namine was actually crying, and Marluxia was laughing at Namine. "Oh my god...forget this. We need Axel and Larxene." Namine said. Suddenly, a portal opened up right in front of them. Axel and Larxene had returned to save the day.

"What's going on now?" Larxene said, shaking her head at the scene.

"The babies...they...they smell SO BAD!" Namine yelled.

Axel walked over and burned the babies diapers. "I'll take it from hear," He said. The babies woke up and started crying again. "Hey hey hey...don't worry, daddies hear to clean you all up." Axel grabbed a new pack of diapers from under the bed and proceeded to change the babies. He made it look so easy. After 3 minutes, everything was done.

"There ya go. Two clean happy babies." Axel implied in triumph.

"You made it look so easy." Marluxia stated.

"After days of hard parenting work. You pick up the steps quite quickly." Larxene replied.

Finally Roxas returned from his trip to the bathroom and saw Larxene and Axel." Oh thank god your back. We can finally leave." Roxas said, wiping vomit from his mouth. He grabbed Namine and teleported out. Demyx and marluxia did the same, leaving Axel and Larxene alone with the babies.

"Something tells me that raising kids will have it's downs but also have it's ups as well." Axel said, rocking the babies in his arms.

"I guess it will." Larxene replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 is now...done :)<strong>


	9. A family vacation?

**New chapter.**

**3 months later**

Axel walked up to Larxene, who was breast feeding the babies.

"Oh god Larxene, can you do that in the other room?" Axel asked, shielding his eyes.

"Um...no way poop head. But feel free to go down stairs and get me the baby formula." Larxene recommended.

Axel stuck her tounge out at her and turned towards the door. But wait, he had almost forgot. "Larxene, I got some...pretty good news you would like to hear," Axel said, waving a figure at her. She looked up at Axel. "You know how you kept saying how great it would be for the kids to have a pet? Well...I adopted this little guy." Axel pulled the tiniest puppy out of nowhere and held it up to larxenes face. Larxene immediately squeeld like a school girl.

"OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" Larxene yelled.

"Whoa Larxy calm down. Your started to scare the babies." Axel replied, taking the babies away from the over excited Larxene. "OMG I'VE ALWAYS WANTED A PUPPY. THANK YOU AXEL HONEY, THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Larxene still yelled. Axel and even the babies themselves were puzzled. Larxene was holding the puppy in her arms and rocking it back and forth with a happy smile on her face.

"Uh Larxene...the puppy is for the babies, not you." Axel reminded.

"Oh uh...I knew that." Larxene replied, setting the puppy down.

"So Axel...what's the other news?"

Axel smiled at Larxene and held up four tickets. "Can you say...DISNEYLAND!" Axel said. Larxenes eyes were so wide, they looked like headlights.

"Axel...this...this means." Larxene stuttered.

"Yep Larxy, pack your bags we are going on vacation."

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later.<strong>

"Okay, we'll be gone for 6 nights so I am trusting you guys to watch the house. I need to know...as true friends...can you handle this Xigbar, Marluxia, Luxord and Roxas?" Axel asked.

"Of course you can Axel bro. we'll be extra kind to this place." Xigbar replied.

Larxene popped out of a portal dressed in a tank top with lighting symbols on it. She was also wearing jean shorts with flip flops. "Okay honey, are we ready to go?" Larxene asked holding the babies in her arms. Axel walked up to her with his hands filled with suitcases.

"Yep, lets hit the road." Axel said.

"Good thing that talking mouse guy gave us a gummi ship huh Axel?" Larxene replied.

"Uh Larxene...That mouse guy is named King Mickey. And he is a well respected key blade master." Axel corrected.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Just like that Sora kid." She said. Axel shook his head.

"No... Sora is...a key blade warrior, not a TOTAL master yet." He said.

"Well anyway...it was great for the king to give us an extra gummi ship."

Axel and Larxene stopped in front of a blue and yellow colored gummi ship. It looked exactly like Sora's gummi ship. The only difference was the color scheme of the ship. "Wow, it's just my color." Larxene said.

"Yeah...well, lets bored." Axel said.

"Uh...Axel bro do you even know how to fly that thing?" Xigbar said.

"Yep, it's not actually hard. I even mastered the weapons system." Axel replied.

Larxen gave him the death stare then kicked him in his shin. "Axel...you will NOT use those weapons in front of our children. Do you understand me?" Larxene asked, still giving him the stare.

"OW, yes ok." Axel replied, rubbing his shin.

Larxene pouted and walked into the gummi ship. Xigbar was still laughing. "Well...we are off. I'm counting on you Xigbar. Remember the kitchen incident?" Axel said.

"That was mostly Demyx's fault." Xigbar reminded.

"Whatever...I'll see you guys in 6 days." Axel said walking into the ship. Xigbar waved goodbye to them as the ship started lifting off the ground. Within a matter of seconds, the ship was gone. Xibar walked back inside the mansion and unpacked his bags. "well guys...enjoy. We get to stay in this huge place for 6 whole days. It's like our own little vacation." Xigbar said.

"Yeah...I guess so." Roxas replied.

* * *

><p><strong>In the gummi ship<strong>

"5 minutes into the flight and the babies are already crying." Axel said.

"I'll take care of it." Larxene replied.

"You do better than I can babe." Axel said.

Larxene rocked the babies in her arms and once again begane to sing her signature song just for the babies. As the singing went on, the babies went on right to sleep. "There, mission accomplished." Larxene stated.

"Perfect. Now I can drive with ease." Axel replied.

"Axel honey, exactly how long will this trip take?" Larxene asked.

"Um let's see now, about...3 hours." Axel replied.

"3 HOURS! I get bored easy."

"Take it easy Larxene. This gummi ship is so huge it has 2 rooms plus a bathroom in it," Axel said, trying to calm Larxene down. "Not to mention...this ship has an auto pilot feature. We can relax and do what ever we want even inside our own vehicle." Larxene smiled and rubbed Axel cheek.

"We can do whatever we want huh?" Larxene said, smiling seductively and licking he lips.

"Yes, what do you have in mind little lady?"Axel said seductively.

"We won't arrive at this Disneyland place until 4 hours have passed sooooo," Larxene said. Axel blinked in confusion. Larxene saw through his confusion and dragged him into the gummi ships bedroom. "You and me, bed, NOW!" Axel smiled and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wifes waist.

"Lead the way babe." Axel said.

**This chapter was probably short too. But don't worry, the story gets even better.**


	10. Flashback 2: can't keep a good smackdow

**I'm Back and better than ever.**

The trip to Disneyland was taking longer than expected. The kids would cry ffrom time to time but Larxenes wonderful singing would sometimes change all that. Plus, when you got two twins in the back of a gummi ship crying their heads off it gets pretty rough driving. "Well...the kids are fast asleep...again." Axel announced, walking out of one of the gummi ships rooms.

"Good. I need some peace and qui-"

Suddenly, a familiar sound echoed into the cockpit. The babies were up and crying again. Larxene and Axel sighed. "That's it, it's time for the big guns." Larxene said. It was time for the Savage Nymph start the show.

"Your gonna' sing arent you?" Axel asked, smirking at his wife.

"You know the drill, cover your ears honey bunny." Larxene instructed.

Axel did just that. "Honey bunny? Where did she get that one from?" He asked himself. As soon as Larxene entered the gummi ships extra room, the singing commenced. While driving, thoughts were streaming into Axel's mind. These were not happy thoughts. These were thoughts of his time in the organization before he died saving Sora and his friends life.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback #2<strong>

The members of Organization 13 were gathered at the dinner table for christmas day. Thanks to Zexion, Lexaeus, and Luxord, tonights dinner would be speacial. "You Axel, sometimes I wish I wouldn't get all the hard work. I would rather go recon pro instead." Demyx complained. Axel rolled his eyes.

"Demyx I don't know what your so afraid of bro. Those heartless are so damn weak. I killed a total of 1,000 of them yesterday. And THAT was only in the morning." Axel explained.

"Dude, I was there with you. I actually helped you out loser." Roxas said.

"Oh whatever. I could take out millions of them easily."

Marluxia, Vexen and Larxene were talking at the other end of the table. "You know Vexen, your experiments have been getting old. Do we really need a clone of any of us? Marluxia asked.

"I will make the ULTIMATE clone I tell you. It will powerful." Vexen gloated

By now Larxene was getting annoyed with Vexen gloating all the damn time. "God dammit Vexen do you ever shut the hell up. I'm tired of your stupid gloating." Larxene insulted. She got up and walked towards the kitchen. No one was there exept the father of flames himself. Axel was drinking milk out of his favorite cup like before.

"Oh great it's you again." She said while walking towards Axel.

"Oh hey Larxene. How is life treating you." Axel replied.

Larxene just couldn't stand the smile on his face. He seem to be so happy everytime she saw him. She absolutely DESPISED happiness. "Why are you so damn happy all the time. You hang out with that Roxas kid all the time and all I ever see is that damn stupid smile on your face. Your a nobody, your not suppose to feel happiness." Larxene explained angrily. Axel staggered back a little. A blond haired woman yelling at you is something that never really happened to him. He just stood there quietly.

"What's the matter huh? Don't got any comebacks. I knew it your just a big lost cause." Larxene insulted, smiling triumphatly at him.

"I can see why people call you buggy hehehe." Axel replied.

"Excuse me."

"Your bangs shoot up like bug antennas when ever you get angry. That is plain hilarious." Axel joked.

Larxene was getting really annoyed now. "You...you...YOU!," Larxene couldn't think of a word to say. Axel smiled at her and she just turned bright red." FLAMER, YOU FLAMER!" She yelled at the taller nobody. Axel laughed his ass off.

"HAHAHAHAHA IS THAT REALLY YOUR BEST SHOT? OH MAN WAIT TILL' I TELL ROXAS HE IS GONNA LAUGH SO HARD!" Axel roared with laughter.

Larxene had just about all she could take. Thunder erupted from the ground and Axel was thrown off his feet. "You want to laugh at something? LAUGH AT THIS!" She yelled while throwing her knives at Axel. He dodged them and hauled ass as quick as possible. He ran past all of the Organization members rooms and came to a stop at Roxas room. He ran in and Roxas was playing with his Nnitendo DS.

"Roxas. Bro...you got to hide me." Axel said calmly.

"Let me guess...Larxene is after you." Roxas replied

"Yeah...how did you know?"

"Dude, I could hear the whole arguement from my room...Just...just hide in my closet dude. I think I can hear footsteps coming." Roxas explained.

Axel ran over to the closet and hid there until the coast was clear. Roxas himself was starting to get nervous. Suddenly, the door burst open and Larxene walked towards Roxas with murder in her eyes. "Where...is...he?" She asked while grabbing Roxas's hair.

"I don't know what your talking about." Roxas replied innocently.

"YOUR HIS EFFEIN BEST FRIEND! UNTIL I FIND HIM, YOUR MY BITCH FOR 24/7!" Larxene roared and stormed out.

Axel quickly hopped out of the closet and walked towards the door. "Uh Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Larxene has gone too far. She threatened you just because of me...I'll handle this. Axel said.

Axel walked out of the room and caught up with Larxene. "HEY," He yelled at her. Larxene quickly turned around and was staring up at her enemy. "What the hell is your problem. You think you can go on ahead and treat my best friend like that?" Larxene smiled sadistically.

"Of course I can my darling hot head. I do this all for you." Larxene said so innocently.

"Hehehehehehe I think I have an idea Larxene." Xemnas appeared out of nowhere.

Axel rolled his eyes and Larxene smiled. "What do you say we make things interesting," Xemnas said. Larxene was all ears now and Axel didn't really care. "You and Axel are going to have a sparring match tonight. Your going to put on a show for the newest member of the organization. Xion will be watching tonight." Axel's eyes grew wide. His second best friend was going to be there. He couldn't let his best friends watch him get beat up by...again.

"Don't worry Xemnas. I'll put on quite the show for our little girl." Larxene replied.

"Yeah...whatever." Axel sighed.

The next day, the ring was ready and Larxene was already in the center. All the organization members were in their seats, waiting to watch the match. Xion, Roxas, and Namine were sitting in the front row with Demyx. "DEMYX! Aren't YOU supposed to be the referee?" Namine asked. Demyx crossed his arms and pouted.

"Why can't I referee from here?" He questioned.

"HEY IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY!" Marluxia yelled from the top row.

"Fine, I'll go...referee then."

Demyx teleported down to arena and held a microphone to his mouth. "OKAY IN THE LEFT CORNER, SHE IS THE CURRENT CHAMPION OF ORGANIZATION THIRTEEN AND IS HORRIBLE AT MAKING DINNER. GIVE IT UP FOR LARXENE!" He announced. Everyone except Namine, Xion, and Roxas cheered.

"AND IN THE RIGHT CORNER, HE IS KNOWN TO SOME AS THE RED ANGEL TO OTHERS, HE IS AXEL THE FLURRY OF DANCING FLAMES!"

This time only Roxas, Xion, and Namine and for some odd reason Demyx cheered. "DEMYX YOU IDIOT YOU DON'T NEED TO CHEER!" Larxene yelled in his ear.

"OW okay then sheesh." He replied.

"Hey are we gonna rumble or not. I'm getting bored over here." Axel said.

"Okay I'll start the match. Ready and...FIGHT!"

The bell rang and Larxene didn't hesitate to make the first move. Faster than a dangerous leoperd, she ran behind Axel and performed a round house kick to his head. Axel saw it coming and dodged it just in time. Larxene flipped over his body and punched him hard in the face. Axel flew back and landed on his butt, earning a laugh from Larxene. But Larxene's laughing would be her downfall. Suddenly, Axel was behind Larxene. She didn't even see him get up. "Hi there bug girl," He said and knocked Larxene on her butt. "Not so funny now is it?" Larxene got up as quickly as possible and tried to slap Axel. He caught the attack and again pushed her on her butt. Now everyone, even Demyx, were laughing loudly. Larxene was as furious as she had ever been. If hell was in search of a queen to rule over it, Larxene was the right person for the job. Axel then decided that he would defeat Larxene another way...a more humiliating way. He wrapped both his arms around Larxene's tiny waist and began to tickle her. Larxene was laughing so hard she thought her throat would close up. Everyone in the stands were just as puzzeled as ever. Axel continued to tickle his opponent.

"It's now or never Larxene. Come on and say it, you know you want to." Axel teased.

"AHHAHA OKAY OKAY AHAHAHA YOU WIN I GIVE UP HAHAHA I GIVE UP!" Larxene yelled.

The bell rang and Demyx appeared back in the middle of the arena. "BY THE POWER VESTED IM ME, I HEAR BY CLAIM AXEL THE WINNER OF THE MATCH!" Demyx announced.

"WAY TO GO AXEL!" Roxas, Xion, Namine, and Demyx yelled simultaneously.

Larxene got up and was absolutely flabbergasted. "NO...FUCKING...WAY! DAMMIT AXEL YOU...YOU...YOU!" But before Larxene could finish, Axel had appeared in front of her again. He looked into her angry eyes and smiled.

"You know, your quite the fast fighter. You keep fighting like that and I promise you...you'll be the most deadliest fighter in the organization." Axel complemented.

"Uh...thank you...Axel." Larxene replied, blushing furiously.

Axel, Demyx, and Roxas walked out of the arena to go get some ice cream. Marluxia and Luxord joined up with Larxene in the arena. "Well Larxene, that was...quite a show." Luxord said, earning a laugh from Marluxia.

"Shut up. I wasn't thinking clearly. I could have easily won." Larxene replied.

"Sure you could. And I'm king of the pixie flowers." Marluxia joked.

"URGH! I'll get that Axel. He's gonna' wish he never crossed me. EVEN IF HE IS CUTE!"

"Uh...you know your talking out loud right?" Xion said, smirking at Larxene.

* * *

><p><strong>End of flashback<strong>

"Axel honey wake up. Were finally here." Larxen said, rocking the babies in her arms.

"Huh..what? Where are we now?" Axel asked,

"Were at Disneyland Poop head now get up and lets go check into our hotel room." Larxene commanded.

The couple got out of their gummi ship and walked to the Disney resort. "Oh man this is going to be the best vacation ever." Axel said , huging his wife and kids.

**Well there you have it. Chapter 10. Oh and by the way, after chapter 13, I will reveal a big surprise for everyone. I can't wait to tell you. But right now I'm going to be gone for quite a while.**


	11. Last and final flashback: Vday

**VACATION TIME!**

Axel and Larxene had walked into the disney resort with wide smiles and happy thoughts. They knew this was going to be the best vacation. They reached the front desk and got their room keys from the desk clerk. "Cool Axel, a room on the twelfth floor?" Larxene asked in amazment.

"Yep, we'll be able to see the entire park from their." Axel replied.

They entered the elevator and ascended towards their room. when the elevator opened and they walked towards their rooms and saw that the door to the suite was solid gold with Snow White and Sleeping Beauty on the front of it. they opened the door and were awe struck. The suite was the biggest suite they had ever stayed in. the whole room emitted a gold-ish glowing light. "Axel...could you grab the kids please." Larxene asked. Axel grabbed the kids and watched as Larxene passed out on the hallway floor. For once, the babies began to laugh.

"Well look at that. You guys get a kick out of other peoples pain huh?" Axel asked.

"I...I guess they...do" Larxene replied, getting up from her brief episode.

Axel walked in and placed the babies on the golden king sized bed. A really horrid smell was coming from them. The very smell made him cringe. "Uh...Larxene babe. I think the babies are sick again." Axel said, backing away from the babies. Larxene stepped in and immediately smelled the horrid stench. She went into her suit case and looked at Axel.

"You probably don't wanna' see this honey." Larxene said.

"Uuuuhhhh...is it disgusting?" Axel asked nervously.

"Uh...yes. If you don't like baby poop." Larxene replied.

Axel's eyes grew wide and he ran out of the room, leaving Larxene to chuckle to herself. "Hmm, guess some boys just can't handle some things. Isn't that right my widdle suggle bunnies." She said, while rubbing her face againt's the babies stomachs. Meanwhile in the other room, Axel was unpacking his cloths and came across a pack of old heart shaped chocolates.

"Woah..I remember these. They don't make em' anymore. Let's see...the last time I had one of these was during the time I was still in the organization. IT'S TIME FOR A FLASH BACK!" Axel yelled, posing for no reason.

"Axel keep it down in there." Larxene said through the closed door.

"Sorry Larx."

* * *

><p><strong>Last and final flash back.<strong>

It was Valentines day in the world that never was. Since no one in the organization had hearts, the day was always gloomy and depressing. It started off like this. Zexion, Demyx, Lexaeus, and Vexen were arguing about what to watch on the television while Saix, Luxord, and Xemnas were playing strip poker...yep that's right, strip poker. Marluxia and Larxene were in a corner of the room talking to each other. "Well Larxene...happy valentines day I guess." Marluxia said.

"Yeah...whatever pinky. I freakin' hate valentines day, none of us even have hearts. How on earth can we even celebrate a holiday about something we don't even have?" Larxene questioned.

Suddenly, Axel burst through the door, holding a huge pink box with a purple ribbon on top of it. "Hey guys, happy valentines day. I bought everyone something, " He said while unwrapping the huge box. Everyone looked at the him with puzzled looks on their face. "Ok guys...line up." The members did just that.

"Oh god what is he doing now?" Xigbar asked

"He is...handing out chocolate...weird." Demyx replied.

One by one, every organization member began recieving a special box of chocolate. "Well I'm off to go give Roxas and Xion their boxes. I'll see you guys at dinner." With that said, Axel walked off into his open portal. Everyone was confused but they didn't care as. As long as they had free delicious treats...everything was okay. Larxene and Marluxia however, threw their boxes away.

"God, that Axel makes me soooo mad sometimes." Larxene said, crossing her arms.

"Why? Is he annoying you?" Marluxia asked.

"Yes. He acts all happy all the DAMN time and it's getting me mad under the skin. I swear Marluxia...if I could send only one person into the relm of darkness, Axel would be the one who I send." Larxene replied.

Marluxia laughed and crossed his arms as well. "Wow...you really hate Axel don't you?" Marluxia asked. Larxene turned and looked at the ground with her arms still crosssed.

"More than anything Marly." Larxene replied.

A large portal opened up in the middle of the room and laughter heard coming out of it. Roxas and Axel popped out of the portal with smiles on their faces. "Yo guys, me and Axel were talking about something really interesting." Roxas said. Again, a look of confusion crossed everyones face.

"Yeah. Everyone holiday we get, you guys are all boring and never in the spirit of having fun sooooo...it's time to party hard or go home." Axel said, pulling out a sparkling red and pink box.

He opened the box and a loud booming sound followed by a blinding light filled the room. "AAAAGGGHHH WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Demyx yelled. Finally, the room returned to normal...except it wasn't normal. The room had changed from a boring white room to a party room. Everyone was in total shock and awe. What the hell had they...not witnessed.

"Axel you complete idot, what have you done?" Xemnas angrily asked.

"I am tired of be surrounded by boring losers so...me and Roxas our gonna' put a smile on your face even if it kills us." Axel replied.

"...whatever." Xemnas said.

pretty soon, everyone in the room was dancing and for the first time in their non-existing lives, they were having fun. Axel couldn't help bu smile knowing he had accomplished something today. Larxene was not in a party mood at all though. "My...freaking...GOD Marluxia can you believe this?" Larxene asked. Even though Larxene wasn't a party mood, that didn't mean Marluxia wasn't. Larxene saw Marluxia dancing with Xemnas and Saix. Right now she was pretty steaming hot. But Axel would soon change all that. The red head walked over to her and smiled at her.

"Hey Larx what's the matter? Not having fun?" Axel questioned.

"No...just who the hell do you think you are Axel? You think you can come in here and turn this place into a fun house for morons?" Larxene replied angrily.

"No, I KNOW I can come in here and turn this place into a fun house for morons. Just look over their and you'll see why this is called a valentine party." Axel said, pointing past Larxene

Larxene turned to look at what Axel was pointing to and was met with a horrible sight. Saix and Xemnas were making out in the corner of the room. "Oh...my...god." Larxene said in horror. Axel laughed and got closer to Larxene.

"You know Larx, they don't have to be the only ones to have fun at this party." Axel said.

"What are you talking about you idiot?" Larxene replied.

"Here I'll show you."

Axel took Larxene's hands and pulled her in the center of the room room. Larxene blushed furiously while Axel smile down at her. "Follow my lead." He said calmly. The two began to dance like a happy couple at their first high school prom. Larxene was looking into Axel's green eyes.

"Wow, your eyes there...there beautiful." She said.

"What did you say?" Axel asked out of confusion.

"OH UH...nothing, nothing at all."

**3 hours later**

Finally the party was over and everyone was pooped out. "Okay everyone...it is time for us to retire for the night." Xemnas said. Everyone started to leave the room one by one. except Axel, who stayed behind in order to clean up the room. The last one to leave the room was Larxene. She met up with Marluxia and the two engaged in coversation.

"Sooooo...I saw you and Axel dancing together. When is he gonna' ask you out?" Marluxia asked, smiling deviously.

"Uh...uh...uh what the hell are you talking about? me and Axel have no interest in each other." Larxene replied defensively.

Marluxia chuckled and left a blushing Larxene alone to wander the hallway. "I...I don't love him...I can't love Axel so...what is this feeling?" Larxene asked herself. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps were heard behind her and she turned around to see who it was. It was Axel, he was finally done cleaning. Larxene wanted to hide from him so she hid in a room closet to her position. Little did she know that would be joining her in that room. The door opened and Axel and Larxene met face to face.

"Uh...hey Axel...why did you come in here?" Larxene asked suspiciously.

"Oh hey Larxene. You do realize this is my room right?" Axel replied

Larxene looked almost shocked. She looked around the room to see that he wasn't lying. The whole room was red with flame designes on the ceiling. Now it was Axel's turn to ask the questions. "So...what are you doing in my room?" He asked. Larxene literally had nothing to say. She quickly ran out of his room, leaving the pyro puzzeled. She finally reached her room and got in her own bed.

"God DAMMIT I do NOT have feelings for him. It's...it's impossible. I can't love Axel I just can't. But yet...I think I do." Larxene argued with herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Now back to earth<strong>

"Helloooooo...earth to Axel are you still their. Larxene said, waving in Axel's face.

"Wha-what's going on?" Axel stutterd.

Larxene crossed her arms and gave him the death look. "The kids are sleep. We need to plan what we're gonna' do tomorrow," Larxene said. "I wanna' visit that cool water park. You know, the one that has the huge wave pool." Axel nodded and looked out the window. He could see that it was night time already.

"Geez how long was I out?" He asked Larxene.

"Only 3 hours." She replied.

"THREE HOURS!"

Suddenly, a high pitched whining sound was heard in the other room. The babies were up and crying...again. "DAMMIT, Axel if your gonna' scream like that then please stop having flashbacks." Larxene ordered politely.

"Uh yeah...will do commander" Axel joked.

**There another chapter done with. I have decided. Next chapter I will reveal the big secret...but I'll give you a hint. A special chater will appear in chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 12 update: a new story?

**an update**

**Hey guys this is just a quick and important message i wanted to make to all the fans. The second story is coming to an end soon. Yes I know it's very sad but that's not all I'm here to say. In the previous chapter I announced that the big secret was going to be s specail character. I'm am proud to also announce that I am making a third story. This story is is going to be completely different. Don't worry it will still be a Larxel story, but it will be more intense, more tragic, more dramatic, and secrets will be revealed.**

**Sooooooooo yeah. Chapter 13 will be the last chapter of the series. Oh and don't forget to review guys.**


	13. The end my freinds

**Surprise...the finale**

The day started off so well. Axel, Larxene and the kids had a wonderful breakfest downstairs, went to the Disney park, got on loads of rides, and saw the fireworks. Axel had eaten so much that he almost threw up on Larxene. He knew if that did happen, the kids wouldn't have a father for long. Larxene noticed something about the babies. They haven't been crying all day. In fact, all they did was laugh at every thing Axel did. "Seems are little ones like to laugh at you honey." Larxene said.

"Who doesn't." Axel replied.

Once again, the babies began to laugh. Axel smiled and went over to pick up his children. Big mistake though. The babies began to pull on his hair. "WOAH OUCH OUCH OUCH!" Axel yelled in pain. The babies only laughed. Larxene grabbed the camera out of her purse and took pictures.

"Can you say FAMILY PHOTO!" Larxene said, still taking pictures.

"Family OUCH...photo OUCH!" Axel yelled.

Larxene took the photo and examined it with a huge grin on her face. "How is it?" Axel asked. Larxene grined at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"You look like a powerpuff girl." Larxene joked.

"I love the Powerpuff Girls." Axel replied with a serious look.

"And that's why the babies laugh at you Blossom."

"Okay...Bubbles. HAHAHA" Axel shot back.

A wild grin stretched across Larxene's face. "What did you say?" She asked in a sinister low voice. Axel smiled in the same way.

"You heard me...Bubbles." Axel said.

"You know, the kids are asleep." Larxene informed.

"Yeah soooooo?" Axel replied.

Larxene made another face. A face Axel was all to familiar with. "Oh...your making that face." He said moving closer to her. Larxene threw Axel on the bed with much force. She quickly pounced on him like frogger trying to get away from fast moving cars.

"Ready for round 2 honey?" Larxene said seductively.

"Ready when you are." Axel replied.

Larxene started to slowly rub his chest, she was expecting the pyro to give her quite a show. Axel went for the money and was about to lift Larxene's shirt off. He managed successfully to do so, showing Larxene's bare breast's. "Wow hun...I didn't know you could be this sexy." Axel said seductively. Larxene bent down and kissed him passionately.

"Don't worry baby, we have all night." Larxene replied, rubbing Axel's chin.

Suddenly, their bedroom door opened. Larxene covered her breasts and Axel summoned his chakrams. "WHO IS THERE!" Axel yelled. The only sound that could be heared were the babies laughing. Axel and Larxene looked into the doorway to find that the babies got out of their crib.

"What the hell?" Axel said.

"How did the babies get out of their crib?" Larxene questioned.

"Heck if I know. Looks like we have some explorers here hehe." Axel replied.

Axel got out of bed and picked up his children. "How would you little guys like to sleep with mommy and daddy for the night?" Axel asked, expecting no answer from his babies. Larxene looked a little disappointed. They had to stop their little play time for this. But she knew it was probably for the best.

"Bring em' here Axel." She demanded.

"Ok. Why not." Axel replied.

Axel handed Xara and Xera over to Larxene. "Oops, guess what it's time for." Larxene said. Axel looked puzzeled for a split second.

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Axel jokingly yelled.

"NO YOU IDIOT! It's breasts feeding time." Larxene replied.

Axel's eyes widened. He quickly high tailed out of the room and went into the front room to watch television. "TELL ME WHEN YOUR DONE LARX!" Axel yelled.

"OK HONEY!" Larxene yelled back.

Axel was actually glad that today was their last day in Disneyland. He was really starting to feel away from home. Suddenly, a loud burst of laughter came from the room. "What the hell?" Axel said and walked in. He found Larxene and the babies were actually talking there bath's in the huge bath tub that looks like a giant hot tub. The one thing that made the party fun was the giant wave of bubbles all over the room. Suddenly, Larxene spotted Axel staring and waved at him.

"Uh...You guys having fun?" Axel asked.

"Well...it's our last day here so why not make the best of it?" Larxene replied.

"Geez...wild babies and now whiled wife."

...five hours later...

"Well I'm glad to be heading off home again." Axel said.

"Yeah, me too to be honest." Larxene replied.

"Ok is everything packed honey?"

"Yeah everything on the gummi ship. Let's head home."

Everygot back in the gummi and sped off to their destination. Home.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile at the mansion<strong>

"OH MY GOD I'M GONNA' DIE! Demyx screamed.

"Demyx...calm down dude. It's just a puppy." Roxas said, trying to calm down Demyx.

"Just forget it Roxas, Demyx is to much of a wuss." Xigbar said.

The puppy just kept barking at Demyx. Fear was in Demyx's eyes and the dogs chew toy was in his left hand as well. "Demyx just give him the toy already." Xigbar said. Demyx was to afraid to even get of the couch.

"I...I can't...you guys CATCH IT!" Demyx said.

He threw the chew toy at Roxas's head. the toy landed on top of Roxas's head and the dog set his sights on Roxas. "Um...good...doggy?" Roxas said nervously as he knew he was going to be the dogs main course. Roxas quickly took off down the hallway with the dog hot on his tail. Xigbar could only laugh at th sight.

"XIGBAR CATCH!" Roxas yelled.

He hurled the toy at Xigbar and the toy landed into Xibar's possession. "Uh oh...nice...pup?" Xigbar said nervously. Now the dog was chasing him. Xigbar ran for dear life when all of a sudden, he remembered. He turned around and threw the toy at the dogs face. The dog stopped in it's tracks and played with it's toy.

"Whew, glad thats over...uh oh." Demyx said.

"THE HOUSE IS A MESS!" Roxas yelled.

"We got to clean it before...AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Roxas and Demyx screamed.

"What the hell was that abo-"

Xigbar stopped when he saw Larxene and Axel standing at the door way of their home, looking in total shock. "WHAT...THE...FUCK HAPPENED TO MY MANSION! Axel roared with rage. Roxas, Xigbar, and Demyx hurled themselves into the nearest corner. Larxene went into the kitchen to see if her sweets were still good and safe. they weren't.

"WHAT...IN...THE...EFF DID YOU IDIOTS DO TO MY VANILLA PRETZELS!" Larxene roared, making the babies cry.

"Uh...Larxene. The babies..." Axel said.

"Oops, srry my wittle sweetie pies." Larxene cooed.

Demyx and Roxas tryed to make a break for the door but Axel caught them. "You idiots aren't going anywhere. YOUR GONNA' CLEAN MY MANSION FROM TOP TO BOTTOM!" Axel yelled. Demyx and Roxas shook their heads nervously and immediately got to cleaning.

"Hmph, your freinds Axel." Larxene said.

"Hey look on the bright side, we have maids for a whole day." Axel said and laughed.

**The end...for now atleast.**

* * *

><p><strong>Guys. sorry for leaving the project short. I just decided to work on a new and more exciting Larxel project since well...this story ain't getting much good reception. Again sorry...but the next story will be even better. It will have everything a reader craves. I promise. Until then...the story will premiere next year.<strong>


End file.
